1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a nestable merchandise display cart.
2. Prior Art
Carts have been provided previously that enable nesting for the purpose of economizing storage space when not in use. One type of such cart has side frames fixed to a rear frame and forming a divergent angle into which a like cart will nest. In use, merchants dislike this cart because rectangular shaped packages will not stack evenly, internal cart space is wasted and floor display space is also wasted due to the tapered sides of the cart. Another disadvantage is that this cart requires considerable space for shipment to a user and the shipping costs of the cart from the manufacturer are excessive.
Another type of nestable cart has a fixed nestable base, a fixed rear frame and collapsible side frames and upper shelf which lock individually. This cart typically requires several manual operations to collapse for nesting and as a consequence many handlers using the cart will not collapse it. Also, this cart is inefficient for shipping because when nested in a truck, the fixed bottom of the last cart requires the space of one fully open cart.
A third type of prior cart is completely foldable; this cart has the advantage of requiring very little space when collapsed and is the most economical previously known type to ship from manufacturer to customer. However, it has serious disadvantages when in use in that it is unstable when collapsed, only one collapsed cart can be moved at a time, and the operations required to fold the cart are time consuming and thereby avoided by the individuals who use the cart.